Rose (The Lemony Curse of Mini Lemon)
|-|Summary= __TOC__ Summary Rose is a mysterious entity in the series The Lemony Curse of Mini-Lemon that had been summoned by Mini Lemon to give her demon powers. In October of 2018, she had forced Mini Lemon to transform into Demon Lemon and even after Demon Lemon left the channel for the year, Rose still remained. Vannamelon had then decided to take care of her since then, but out of options, Vannamelon had decided to use Demon Lemon's Magic Choker to give Vanna, Rose's power which transformed Vanna into Demon Melon. With Vanna and Demon Lemon away, Rose gained control over the youtube channel. She made a video saying that Vanna would probably die looking for Lemon regardless of what Rose did. She had also stated that she feels so powerful and could be even more powerful if she listened to "mommy" again soon. In "The Final Battle for Her Throne", when Vanna and Demon Lemon were charging forth at each other, Rose teleported in and brought Vanna and Demon Lemon into a world of her own, while also taking away their demon forms. Backstory Not much is known about Rose's origins. It was apparent though that she has a dislike for Mini Lemon since she took advantage of her, and while she doesn't dislike Vanna as much, she doesn't really care about her either. Appearance Rose lives up to her name as "The Red One", most of her clothing consists of red and orange. She wears a large orange and red turtleneck sweater with really large sleeves, red hair with a green patch of hair at the top. Along with this, she wears red and orange pants with gray shoes. |-|Statistics= __TOC__ Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-C, likely far higher Name: The Red One, Rose Origin: The Lemony Curse of Mini-Lemon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Child Powers and Abilities: Power Bestowal (Can give power to those she decides too), Transformation (When giving other people power, it transforms them into demons), Teleportation, Resurrection (Vannalemon had claimed to kill Rose by strangling her to death, but she had teleported back into a battle later on), Possible Power Absorption (It's not explained how, but when listening to "mommy's" directions, she gets more and more powerful), BFR (Transported Vannamelon and Vannalemon to an unknown world), Power Nullification (Can take away the powers she gave to others whenever she chooses) Attack Potency: At least Street Level, possibly far higher (Has not been shown to attack directly, although only a small bit of her power had strengthened Vannalemon enough to crush a phone with her bare hands, and at the current point in the story is now even more powerful than she already was) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Average Human level (Was supposedly strangled to death by Vannalemon before reappearing) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable |-|Trivia= __TOC__ *This "Mommy" character is implied to be Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. Not biologically of course, but someone who Rose views as "Mommy" |-|Gallery= __TOC__ Red Girl.jpg demon girl.PNG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Youtube Category:The Lemony Curse of Mini Lemon Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9